Strangers, Haters, Lovers
by morgannPJO
Summary: Percy and Annabeth had a baby and now they cant go on a quest to go to the Roman camp to get two daughters of Minerva who actually are daughters of Athena. But what happenes when Nico goes on the quest and falls in love with one of them.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the borders of Roman camp. I really didn't want to be here but because Percy and Annabeth had a baby they couldn't come so I was stuck here. It also doesn't help that the fact I'm alone either. I was getting glares from everyone except for a couple girls from the Aphrodite or Venus cabin. I'm sticking to my Greek names. There was these two girls who stood out more than anyone else. My eyes focused on them, I could easily tell that they were twins. They both were a deep shade of tan, little noises, big eyes that were very attractive, thin pink plump lips, and long legs. The one on the right was slightly taller than the other. They both had gray eyes but the one on the right (again) had a little blue tint to them. The left had short blonde hair that was just at her collar bone. Her sister had dark brown hair that cascaded down to her back. Apparently it got annoying to her so she tied in a tight pony tail. The both of them had purple t-shirts on that said Roman Camp on them. The right… You know what I'm going to call them righty and lefty okay? Righty had a gray tank top under her shirt which was tied to the side, jean shorty shorts, and gray converse. Lefty had black basketball shorts on and it looked like Nike basketball shoes? Maybe she was big on basketball. Righty caught me starring and shot me a glare and turned to walk away. She swang her hips back and forth very seductively. How am I not supposed to stare when she does that? Girls, the blonde just waved to me. I waved back awkwardly and walked on. That was a weird incident. Then there was this girl who had black hair and was very pale popped in front of me.

"Are you Nico Di Angelo?" She asked looking down on her hand to see if that was the right name. I saw my name in very _very _messy script.

"Just Nico" I said staring at her blankly they stuck me with some tour guide that wasn't even that cute great.

"Okay Nico, I'm Allison I'm your tour guide and daughter of Minerva." Now I noticed that she had gray eyes like lefty. She had almost all the same features but no big eyes and not pink but red lips. Again she wasn't as cute as her sisters.

"Athena?"

"No, Ares!"

"That's kind of a girly name for the god of war."

"It is Athena dimwit! Do you not know what sarcasm is?"

"Hey, Im only sixteen chill." I threw my hands up in surrender. She had a new mischievous smile on her face. "Whats that face for?"

"Nothing" She turned a shade of red. Roman girls are weird. "Come on who ever…" She paused as to know what to call me.

"Um.. I think the word your looking for is son?"

"No monster."

"I'm a **SON **of **HADES**!"

"Well is that supposed to be scary cause it isn't really." She said and grabbed my wrist and pulled me along the camp. She stopped in front of a gray cabin with an owl above it. In graved ad the space above the owl was Minerva. "This is my cabin along with my 5 sisters. You'll be staying with Morgan and Meghan." She loosened my grip until she finally let go. She walked to the door and opened it she motioned her hand for me to follow.

Morgan's P.O.V

Danielle walked in. She had that boy with her the one that was staring at me and Mikayla earlier.

"CREEPER!" I said as he walked in the door

"Do I know you?"

"I don't know, why not stare at me for a little while longer? Then let's see if you can figure it out." I smirked and walked over to him now we were face to face.

"Back up please before I barf on you. I'm claustrophobic." He said sarcastically but, I backed up in disgust. I really didn't want any barf on me before I went to hang out with Jake and Tyler even if he was just kidding..

"I'm leaving you scare the shit out of me." I said pushing past him and walking out of my cabin. I walked over to the the Neptune cabin to get the both of them knowing Tyler he would be in Jake's cabin. I walked in the door without knocking and Jake was just sitting there playing Black Ops. Good game, we stayed up until like 4 in the morning playing but Lupa caught us and made me and Tyler go back to our cabins. I love Lupa though shes been like a mother to me since I was at least 4 or 5. See, the thing is Meghan is a year younger than me so we would be close and do everything together. One day my mom well actually step-mom was beating us then this whole thing of emposa came in behind her and just it was terrible. To make it short some supernatural thing happened where a bunch of owls came and like killed them including my step-mom. I later found out that the owl is a symbol of my mother Athena, I mean Minerva. I gotta stop saying these Greek names.

"Hey Jake where's Tyler?" I asked going over to him and plopping down on his green bean bag.

"He's gonna be here in like 5..4..3..2..1.."

"I'm here!" Tyler said screaming bursting through the door. My boyfriend with his shaggy blonde hair and gold eyes, that was muscular and had a 6 pack was just so weird.

"Your so retarded." I said while getting up to go to Jakes fridge to get a mountain dew.

"Yes, yes I am." He said walking to the bean bag that I was sitting in thank you very much!

"Barney can you grab me one?" **(AN: I know Barney is a weird name but my friend Meghan who I call Yoshi calls me Barney.)**

I laughed at that name. Meghan gave me that name and I gave her Yoshi. Now everyone at camp knows my name but not hers watch. "Why not call Yoshi and have her get that for you!" I grabbed him one anyways and threw it across the room for him to catch.

"Thanks and who's Yoshi?"

"My sister!"

"Yeah, Jake you didn't know that?" Tyler budded in.

"Tyler, you didn't know that either." I gave him a little death glare when he looked back. All he did was smirk. I hate that!

" I was just supporting my baby." I walked over to **my** bean bag and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "I stole your spot." He moved his right arm to my shoulder and let his hands fall down my arm like it was the water in a water fall. I now had the chills, very badly.

"No duh you stupid Son of Artemis." He was no joke like legit Artemis, were his dad did a little what what in the who who to Artemis.

"What? Don't you mean Dianna."

"Yea sorry, I've been saying Greek things a lot now a days. I have no idea why."

"Maybe cause your legit Greek?" Tyler said just fooling around, but now since he said that I am starting to think it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note! In the first chapter it says Mikayla in one part instead of Meghan, that is because of I was talking to her on oovoo meaning Mikayla and so her name was stuck in my head.**

Nico's P.O.V

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked Allison. These cabins looked nothing like the ones back at camp. So, you walk in and there is a like living room thing with a fridge, sink, cabinets, a semi little dining room table with gray and white wood. Then there was four doors 2 bathrooms and 2 bed rooms. I had a feeling I would not like this place.

"In here." She said opening the door on the right. I walked in and I'm pretty sure my mouth hung open. There were 3 beds. The one in the middle looked like it hadn't been touched. The two others were full of books and what not. I had a feeling Morgan and Meghan whoever they were would be staying in here with me and I would be between them. "You know Perseus and Annabeth are in town right?"

"Since when?" I asked not knowing this. If you haven't figured out Hades kids aren't the smartest.

"Well they will be here as soon as possible and there are staying at her fathers house. They will probably get there around 3:00 and its noon now and its along way from here to his house."

"How do you possibly know that?"

"Daughter of Minerva here." I nodded still being suspicious she told me to set my bags down on the bed so I did. As soon as she turned her back I ran to get in my car and go to .

Morgan's P.O.V

It was just Tyler and I out of the boarders. My cousin Annabeth was in town to see her dad who is my uncle Fredrick. Tyler was gripping tightly on my hand and the steering wheel. It was comfortable silence but it was getting very boring and there wasn't until another hour or so until we were there so, I decided to take a nice nap. I unbuckled my seat belt and slipped my hand away from Tyler's.

"Im going to take a nice nap."

"Okay sweet dreams love." I climed into the way back of the car and laid down and shut my eyes tight.

_***-*My Dream*-***_

_I was in the woods at night, never a good idea. Luckily my knife was in my hand ready to kill someone, something, anything really. I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me. I was going to turn around when someone grabbed me by the neck._

"_Your not going any were you mute." There was only one person who called me mute, my step mother. I looked down at the arm or half arm now. It was white with a dark blue tint. There was different pieces missing and different skin and if I hurled on it, the thing would look so much better._

"_What do you want you whore bag?" I said as trying to sound as brave as possible for the most scared 16 year-old in the world._

"_Well Morgan, that's quite simple," She said letting go of my neck and pulling out a 2 foot dagger that was celestial bronze. "I want your mother to perish, but since she is very much immortal I will settle for one of her eldest half bloods instead." She smirked and grabbed my throat and pointed her dagger at my neck she punctured my skin and tiny spats of blood were dripping out my neck. She traced her dagger from my neck to heart. She pulled back to stab but something stabbed her. Before I could see who this man or woman was I woke up. _

"Morgan. Morgan are you alright?" He asked very worried.

"I'm fine Tyler, are we at my uncles?" I said still terrified out of my wits end.

"Yes love."

"Is Annabeth here?"

"Yea she is in the living room with her….."

"Thank you." I got out of the car and walked into my uncles house.

"Morgan!" Annabeth jumped up and gave me a huge hug. She smelt like sea salt and wisdom into one combination. She pulled away with a huge smile on her face. She walked to Percy and grabbed a little form of blankets and walked over to me."This is Michael." I smiled at that name, my best friend in pre-schools name was Michael.

_FlashBack_

"_Michael I want the pink one!" I said reaching for my pink power ranger. "Michael!" I started crying._

"_Morgi you're the blue one!" Michael said throwing the blue one at me and hitting my knee. _

"_Mich that hurt." I said still crying now taking the pink power ranger away. "Haha! Mine now your blue!"_

"_Ms. Janie! Morgi hurt me!" He yelled to get my step-moms attention._

"_He hurt me first mommy!"_

"_No you did!"_

"_No you threw the powa ranger at me first!" _

"_No you threw the bwue one at me first and hit me in the leggie!" I started crying again!_

_End of Flashback _

"Hey little guy." I said in a somewhat baby voice and tickled Michael with my pointer finger. He giggled and moved his arms in little circles. "You're a little cutie." I stopped tickling Micheal and walked over to Percy. "Percy!" Percy and I were like best friends since him and Annabeth got married when they were 18 so like 2 years we've been best friends.

"Morgan!" He stood up and wrapped me in a tight hug, I could always tell one of the reasons why Annabeth would marry him. "You've gotten taller now your what 8'8."

"Oh shut up Percy!" Annabeth said, she knew I've always been one of the tallest in the family. "Shes only 5'7."

"I'm actually 5'8." I smiled. Annabeth was always shorter than me yet shes older. What can I say Romans are taller and more built.

"Oh be quiet Morgan!" She laughed and sat on the couch with me and Percy.

"So kids hows that Roman Camp of yours been?"

"Its been the same really, except for this one kid who lives in the Athena cabin with us temporally because he has to get 2 kids that aren't supposed to be their. Hes really weird, I caught him starring at me and Meghan. I mean hes cute nut no I have Tyler and that's all I need." I made sure to add that at the end cause he was walking in the room.

"Morgan do you even know what the kids name is?" Percy asked like he knew who the kid was.

"Creeper, I gave him that name today when he walked in the cabin." I said matter of factly. Annabeth laughed at me. "What that's his name."

"Morgan I meant what is his legit name?"

"Creeper."

"No Morgan his name isn't creeper no one would name there son that."

"Percy you suggested we called Michael, Stalkner."

"I told you Annabeth I was drunk when I said that."

"Wait Percy you wanted to name your kid Stalkner."

"Morgan I was drunk for the millionth time!"

"You actually only said it twice." Tyler said sounding so smart for a son of Artemis I mean Dianna, Oh fucking shit!

"Tyler shut up!" By now Annabeth was getting ready to give Michael to Percy to join me on the floor.

"Hey I am just stating the facts" Annabeth laughed more I was about to piss my pants but then my cell phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and saw that Meghan was calling.

"Every one shut ur mouths!" I said while flipping my phone open and answering the call.

"**Tello?"**

"**Hey Barney where are you?"**

"**At Uncle Fredricks. Why?"**

"**Well uh I took a short nap and I had a dream that mom came back from like the dead and was trying to kill.."**

"**You, yea I know I had the same dream."**

"**No I actually ment you. She was trying to kill you. Like I had one of those visions again." **

"**Well just stay put well be back as soon as we can."**

" **Alright, bye Morgan."**

"**Bye Yoshi."**

I hung up the phone that was kind of a depressing conversation. Every time Meghan has vision things something bad happens to me or us. Like not just single handedly her its either Meghan and I or just the I part of that phrase. Now that Meghan had the same dream I really did need to tell Annabeth.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes giraffe." She said smiling at me. _Grrr._

"Can I talk to you about something."

"Morgan you already know about periods, sex, stds, oral plessure…"

"PERCY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Annabeth and I screamed in unison

"Geez!"

"Wait Morgan is it about Meghan and some visions?" I was about to answer her then Tyler stepped into to our conversation.

"Babe I gotta go back to camp Lupa wants me to help her with some new kid. " Tyler said touching my arm and kissing my cheek.

"Okay bye." I said as he walked out of the door and into the car.

"Big time and it was about me alone! Not her and me just me!"

"Okay come on well go talk in the kitchen." She grabbed my hand and dragged me in the kitchen. I sat on the counter while she grabbed a bag of chips. "So lets see did she just have the vision or did you both?"

"Both." I said steeling the bag from her making her mouth form and O.

"Yo! Those are my chips!" She said steeling the bag back from me."What was the vision about exactly? Don't leave out a single detail Chiron may know what happened." I told her everything that happened in the dream.

"Wait so someone stabbed her and not even Meghan knows who? That's very strange and weird."

"No shit Sherlock!" She mumbled in a mocking voice _No shit Sherlock! _I simply laughed.

"Hey Percy!" We heard someone say in the living room. Obviously Annabeth knew who he was cause she shouted.

"Nico!" She ran to the living room, I walked behind her. _I want your mother to perish, Michael you're the blue one, your not going anywhere mute! _Kept racing in my head then I saw him, _CREEPER!_

"What the hell are you doing here creeper?" I said leaning on the doorway.

"Woah little one chill out!" He said walking over to me and staring at me face with those chocolate orbs. He was tan skinned and his lips looked good enough to eat. All I wanted to do was maybe just kiss him for just 1 second but I resisted my urge to and pushed him out of my way.

"Im not little I'm 16." He laughed

"Same here whatever your name is." As he stepped closer to me.

"My name is get out of personal bubble before I knee you in your balls." He laughed

"Don't worry I have balls of steel." He said and smiling a bright mischievous smile.

"Then you wont mind if I do this." I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Nico. P.O.V

Our lips moved in synchronizing motions. Her hands slipped into my hair while I licked her bottom lip begging for an entrance. Sadly she pulled back from our kiss.

"Woah that was a very random PDA session!" Percy said in astonishment. Annabeth looked very worried and Percy was just giving me the '.fuck?" look.

_Im sorry. _She mouthed to me and ran down the hall to the guest bedroom.

"I'll go see why she did that." Annabeth said taking the baby from Percy and walking in the girls direction.

"Mad shady bro, that was mad shady." Percy did that man hug thing with me.

"Bro I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!"

"But you kissed back, that happened with Rachel and I. She kissed me and I should of pushed her away but no I kissed her then I lost Annabeth for a month or 2."

"When was this?"

"Like 6 months ago."

"Was Michael born?"

"Yup."

"That is mad shady."

"Anyways, you know that she has a boyfriend."

"Oh fucking shit!"

"Yeah, Morgan will be okay though."

"Morgan? You know the girl that I'm supposed to get from the Roman camp?"

"So do you! You just fucking kissed her bro!"


	3. Chapter 3

Well that was like a slap in the face. I was supposed to be saving this girl named Morgan and her sister, but I kissed Morgan. Not to mention, she has a boyfriend. I thought about the kiss for what seemed like forever. Her lips were so, how do I put this to not sound like a pervert, right on my lips. Hers were soft and mine are hard. Together they made the perfect match. Without out even consulting Percy I stood up and walked down the hallway in the direction both Morgan and Annabeth went. The door was closed so I knocked. "Percy if that's you we don't need you to come in and speak for Nico." Annabeth said very harshly.

"Annabeth it's me Nico himself!" I said talking through the door. I heard footsteps and then and unlock of the door. Soon enough it opened to Annabeth standing there giving me a look she only uses for Percy, which is never good. "Annabeth can I talk to her alone please, I want to apologize to her." She was very hesitant on her answer. Well not answer just opening the door and pulling me in. Then she decided on slamming it behind me as she walked out. "Morgan, can you please answer this very one simple question?" I said as I walked over to her bed side and sat down Indian style.

"No. I don't want to answer your question because I don't know why I kissed you!" She sort of screamed at me but I think it was more towards her.

"I wasn't going to ask that." I said putting my hand on her cheek. "I was going to ask, are you okay?"

"I – I don't know Nico." I'm assuming she heard Annabeth say my name, that's how she knew. I was about to say something when she started to mumble things. It sounded like, "She's mumble mumble going to kill mumble all."

"What are you talking about Morgan?" I said now sitting on her bed next to her.

"She's going to kill us all Nico, I know she will. She tried it with Meghan and I what will stop her again."

"I'll stop her for you." I said smiling.

"Nico no one can stop her but the gods she is a decanted from the underworld. She will stop at nothing."

"Who are you talking about Morgan?" I was starting to get worried was she talking about Lupa? She's pretty harsh plus, she is a wolf. _Watch it Greek._ A wolf like voice said in my head, only to be known as Lupa.

"My step mother." Well she made it seem like it was worse than Medusa but it's just a step mom!

"I have a question."

"I thought you only had one."

"Well now I have another."

"To bad ask me when I'm awake."She said rather harshly and pushed me off the bed with her feet.

"Yo!" I said as I got up and watched her roll over. "I'll forget when you wake up."

"Oh well."

Morgan's P.O.V

Nico was really nice and cute, whoa; stop what you're saying you have Tyler! Tyler was great; he was nice, funny, sensitive, cute, and just the best. When I compared him to Nico though, Nico was flawless, perfect for me, and only for me. I heard him walk out the door so I shut my eyes. I really wish I didn't.

_My dream!_

_She dropped to the ground oozing blue blood. That was just the cherry on my cotton candy ice cream. What I saw behind her was not expected. I thought Tyler would be my hero like in all my other dreams but no, it was Nico. There he stood with his black skinny jeans, a gray t-shirt, a black hoodie that was on his head, and those stupid blue skater shoes. His blade was sticking straight out of Janie's back. "You just killed Janie Doty, my step mother." I said in shock how was it that he could have popped in my dreams already? I've only known him for a couple hours. _

"_No this bush right here did." He said with every bit of sarcasm he could use. I walked up to him with annoyance on my face._

"_This is no time for sarcasm kid." I poked him in the chest quite hard for a poke I thought, that was until I felt his chest. His chest was like rock solid but his laugh caught me out of my moment._

"_Ha, I'm no kid I'm older than you!"_

"_No! I am!"_

"_I was born December 28__th__."_

"_Ha! I'm May 6__th__."_

"_I'm 1994, your 1995." He was right I was 95._

"_Damit!" Stomping my foot on the ground. Then something occurred to me, he just killed or will kill my step-mother. "Thank you Nico!" I said rapping my arms tightly around his waist. He was like 6'0 so I felt short. _

_End of my dream!_

I woke up at like 8:00 at night. I slept for a good 3 hours and let me tell you it really nice. I figured Annabeth and Michael were in bed asleep or at least Annabeth was trying to why the baby cried. My shorts got really uncomfy so I changed into black sweatpants and untied my t-shirt so it would just like hang. I looked in the mirror and everything looked good my make up was kind of smeared but, oh well, and my hair feel into is natural waves as usual. I walked out of the room and into the living room. There I saw Percy and Nico watching a football game. I hate that sport there is no point to it! "Hey you big sleeping baby!" Percy said to me as I walked into the living room rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Nico sat there sinking into his spot on the couch with guilt.

"Asswipe!" I said while sitting between the two of them on the couch.

"Little one..."

"Percy just shut up."

"Crabby demigod aren't we?" Percy said, I honestly thought he was just trying to pick a verbal fight with me. Nope, he was just being himself, annoying and stupid. I moved closer to Nico, I flashed a smile up at him. His cheeks were slightly pink. I looked at the television with disgust and confusion, they same way I look at lacrosse. My phone ringed the song Price Tag by Jessie J. I looked down to see it was Tyler calling. "Morgan aren't you going to answer that?" Percy of course noticing.

"Uh yeah, I'm just going to go in the other room." I got up from the couch. Then without thinking I grabbed Nico's hand and dragging him to the guest bedroom. We were both in the room when I answered my cell phone.

"**Hello?" I asked turning my phone on speaker.**

"**Hi baby." Tyler said.**

"**Hi Tyler."**

"**How's your uncle's?"**

"**Uh, fine." I said glancing up at Nico he had this smirk on his face that was melting me right there. "We need to talk."**

"**About what?"**

"**Well uh, I was very mad at this boy that is at my uncle's and he was just making me so pissed." I said looking at Nico returning the same smirk. "And I felt like I need to be like emotionally attached with him, so I uh, kissed him." I was terrified of what Tyler was going to say, but knowing him; he would be upset and just say fine and hang up.**

"**Is this kid with you now?"**

"**Uh, no."**

"**Okay good, because you are a fucking whore." I was in disbelief that he said that to me. "I gave you all my love and all my trust and you go and kiss something other? I would never do that to you!" I was now trying to hold back the tears. Nico put his arm around me and started to rub my back for comfort. **

"**Why are you calling me those awful names? At least I was honest with you unlike Michelle from the Poseidon uh, I mean Neptune cabin. She slept with 3 guys when she was with you; I kissed someone for at least 10 seconds." **

"**Morgan, I wanted you to find out from your own from Annabeth but, you're not Roman! You're fucking Greek! Everyone in camps knows this! So why don't you call your sister and tell her to go her uncles and leave all of us alone forever!" He hung up as soon as he had finished.**

All the tears just came rushing out of my eyes. I buried my head in my hands. "Did you know that I was Greek?"

"Yes I did." Nico said looking down.

"Is that why you are here?"

"Yea, I came to save you."

"Save me from what?"

"Someone who is trying to kill you, Janie Doty."


End file.
